


Beyond Measure and Reason

by quincette



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fighting As Foreplay, Found Family, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quincette/pseuds/quincette
Summary: "I wish you're not so eager to meet your death, Al-Tayyib," he said, slapping Yusuf's back. "Let your 72 virgins wait a little longer in heaven, eh?" he grinned.Yusuf grimaced. He never was one to hang on to that heavenly promise. Seventy-two virgins. What would you do with 72 virgins? What do 72 virgins know? He didn't even think he knew what to do with one virgin. Seventy-two virgins in heaven sounded like an epic chore.He had had so many questions on that subject that he's sure they would have declared him a heretic had he not been so good at fighting.Eyes in the colour of gloomy sky and hair like the sand of Judaean desert came to his mind, unbidden. Though it's impossible he would find the owner on the battlefield again. Yusuf had killed him last time.Hell, he thought they had killed each other.***Or, the five times Yusuf and Nicolo killed each other and the one time they didn't.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 39
Kudos: 151





	Beyond Measure and Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I did the 5+1 thing with these immortal husbands. I've got the story mapped out in 6 chapters, of course. I haven't read the graphic novel yet so my reference is only the movie so far.

He was dead.

He knew it even before he felt the kiss of the man’s blade – a piercing cold touch that quickly turned into a vicious bite on his skin. It had broken through his scaled leather armour. He felt his heart pounding uselessly as his blood pumping, rushing to get out from the hole the man had opened. He had no time to examine where that blade had gone.

He was dead, but not just yet.

By the grace of God Almighty, he saw a perfect opening. By keeping his spear plunged in his body, the man had left his flank open. By the grace of the Almighty, this Frank spearman did not wear the iron armour like the rest of his horde. And it was all one Yusuf ibn Ibrahim ibn Muhammad ibn al-Kaysani needed not to die alone.

He planted his legs on the earth, praying that they will hold just long enough. He tasted the coppery tang of his own blood; he might have screamed when he drove his scimitar with all the strength he could muster and returned the man’s blow in kind. His flesh yielded to his blade; his bones resisted. So, Yusuf charged even closer. He felt the man’s spear carve a fiery path through his body. He felt it emerge from his skin on his back, both the blade and the handle. His own curved blade did the same to him, tearing muscles and breaking bones to emerge red and dripping on the man’s other flank.

He was dead but he was not the only one.

His legs gave. So did the man’s. Both of them were on their knees, propped by his spear, locked in a lethal embrace. They were dead, but not just yet. Yusuf had just enough strength in him to peer into the crusader’s helmet. The eyes that stared back at him were the colour of overcast sky, shock lingered in the gaze.

 _Yes_ , Yusuf answered with a grin painted red and brown eyes crinkled. _You and me both_ , he said silently. And twisted his scimitar, just in case. The crusader coughed red. He said something. Yusuf leaned closer, his curved blade milking all the blood and guts from the man’s body just as he was skewering him with his spear.

“Al-Tayyib…” Yusuf caught the word escaping his clenched red teeth. Ah, so he knew who he was. Had he still any strength left, he would ask for his name, this crusader with gloomy sky for eyes, and take it to his grave as a trophy. But he could only wheeze. Blood was choking his windpipe and pain was eating his vision. But he thought he had smiled in acknowledgement. He fought well. They fought well.

The man’s knees gave. He fell to the ground, his eyes still on Yusuf’s and his spear still propping Yusuf’s body. His helmet was askew. The last thing Yusuf was aware of was the colour of his hair, dirty golden brown like the Judaean desert.

Then they died.

***

He woke up gasping. His mouth felt like it was filled with cotton. His vision was blurry, and when he blinked, tears dropped from them. It continued to flow freely from his eyes as he sat up. His joints creaked, he was in pain and he did not know where it came from. He tasted the salt of his tears and smelled antiseptics as he gasped for more air and clawed at the linen where he was laid to rest because he knew not how to deal with this pain that seemed to be coming not just from his flesh and bones but also from somewhere deeper.

He called his god. Because evidently, he still could. He was not dead. But he had been. Or had it all been a dream? Fragments of memories filled his head: gloomy sky, desert, dark hair, battle cries, women’s scream, and fire. He felt hands on him, gentle and reverent, and he heard voices other than his own calling his name and praising his god.

He was back with his people, his comrades. He’s been saved. Al-Tayyib lived to fight another day.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone know what Yusuf's nickname Al-Tayyib mean? I googled and it says it's a nickname of the son of Abdullah, which means it's a childhood nickname? I was hoping it's like a legendary warrior name hahahahah. The subsequent chapters will be longer and involve mutual confusion/pining lololol. And probably not much dialogue, just crossed sword and battle cries cause they haven't learned each other's languages, these lovebirds. Yes, I plan for smut. Please say something, I'd appreciate it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
